Baby, It's Cold Outside (So Let's Stay In)
by SincerelyYours27
Summary: When the blonde texted her a couple hours ago to come help decorate the tree, she definitely didn't predict their current position. Sweating. Naked. And oh, so satiated.


**Hey guys! I hope everyone's having fun celebrating NYE. I know Christmas has come and gone, but I woke up the other day with this scene in my head and it literally wouldn't leave me alone until I write it. This version of Emison doesn't really follow any particular canon timeline, but I hope you guys will enjoy this little fluffy, wintery Emison snippet anyways!**

 **xxxxxxx**

"Em," the blonde gasps into her mouth as she comes, shuddering underneath the weight of the brunette above her. The nails that dug into Emily's shoulder and the hand buried in her brunette locks both start to loosen their vice-like grip as her arms trail down the other girl's waist.

Emily smiles in satisfaction, nuzzling her face in the crook of Alison's neck. She can feel her girl's erratic pulse thundering away against her lips as she kisses her way up to the back of the blonde's ear, the ticklish sensation sending a new round of shivers through Alison's body. The brunette slowly pulls her fingers from the blonde's molten core. Alison whimpers at the loss, squeezing her thighs tighter around Emily's waist. Damp fingers rest themselves on the blonde's outer thighs, stroking gently back and forth. Emily's lips continue its mindless mapping of the blonde's neck as she licks the glistening sheen of sweat from its sculpted slope.

When Alison regains her breath, she reaches her hand up to caress her girl's cheek, guiding Emily's face to meet her lips. Their kisses are lazy and slow, merely a gentle meeting of lips. It's a stark contrast against the passion-fueled hunger from a few minutes prior.

"You pulled my hair a little tight there, babe," Emily teased, pulling back from their kiss, eyes full of mirth.

Alison followed her girl's lips, capturing it again and giving her a quick bite on the bottom lip. A retaliation for the brunette's teasing. "That's what you get for attacking me," the blonde smoothly replies.

Alison isn't necessarily wrong. It wasn't Emily's intention to devour her lover whole. When the blonde texted her a couple hours ago to come help decorate the tree, she definitely didn't predict their current position. Sweating. Naked. And oh, so satiated.

 ** _The tree needs decorating and I need expert help. Come over? xx_**

 _Looking over the text, Emily smiles at the blonde's plea for help. Though she suspects, the question mark at the end of the text is more a command than a suggestion. The brunette was hoping to swing by the blonde's house anyways. She had something important to ask her favorite girl. Determined, Emily quickly throws on a leather jacket and heads out the door._

 _Within minutes, the brunette stands infront of Alison's house. All looking quiet. She rings the doorbell several times but when no one comes to the door, she uses her spare key to enter the house. The blonde gifted her with the key several weeks ago along with a sultry note to come over whenever she likes. Emily proceeded to show her gratitude over and over until Alison was an exhausted, satisfied mess of limbs below her._

 _The first thing she spots inside the DiLaurentis household was the bare, but impressively sized tree in the corner of the living room. Several boxes of what she assumes are ornaments sit unopened infront of the tree, waiting to be torn into and used. Emily scans the rest of the house. The blonde is nowhere in sight. Figuring that she must be in her room, the brunette ascends the stairs. Her assumptions are proven right when she hears the vague sound of the shower getting louder with each step to Alison's room. Knowing she'll be waiting awhile, she resigns herself to lounge patiently on Alison's bed._

 _Up until that point, Emily's intentions were innocently altruistic. Of course, any such thought flew out the window as soon as her girlfriend emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following her like a smoke machine announcing the entrance of some grand star._

 _Alison had the tiniest towel wrapped around her body, the fluffy fabric ending right on her upper thigh. Dangerously high. Teasingly high. Droplets of water remained on her collarbone from where Ali had haphazardly toweled off and Emily has the sudden urge to chase the path of those dripping droplets with her tongue. Furthermore, the blonde's skin held a pinkish hue, undoubtedly from the hot shower she'd just taken._

 _When Emily first took a shower with Alison, she nearly jumped out her skin from the scalding temperature of the water, but the blonde dissipated all concerns from her mind when she pushed her girl against the shower and kissed her senseless. Emily bites her lip, now itching to do the same. Her eyes greedily scans her girl's body, landing on Alison's face, whose eyes looks at the girl on the bed with a knowing glint._

 _The second Alison got out of the shower, she immediately spotted her favorite brunette. She wanted to tease Emily a little, but her breath hitched when she saw the feral look in Emily's eyes, darkening with desire as it sweeps over her body. Alison felt herself warm under the intensity of her girl's gaze. And it definitely wasn't because of her shower._

 _The blonde slowly saunters over to her girlfriend, much like a predator stalking its prey. Emily sat entranced on the edge of the bed, buzzing with anticipation. Alison comes to a stop infront of Emily, moving to stand in between her legs. The brunette rests a hand on the blonde's towel-covered waist and snakes the other hand to grab the back of her thigh. It was hot. Just like she knew it would be. The blonde jumped a little at the contact of Emily's hand on her overheated skin, moving to rest both her hands on Emily's shoulder. At the touch, the brunette cranes her neck up to the beauty infront of her. She's amazed at how breathtaking Alison looks like this. Fresh out of the shower, devoid of any makeup, a natural blush of pink on her cheeks, and her plump lips curled in a slight smirk. As Alison peers down at her girlfriend, she shudders at the look of hunger and awe those familiar brown orbs are looking at her with. The brunette detects the slight shiver immediately and pulls Alison down on her lap. The blonde lands, straddling her girlfriend, and suddenly Emily can feel the heat emanating from her lover's body. It surrounds her. And she wants more._

 _Face to face, Alison tangles both of her hands in the brunette's locks. Her light scratching sensations causing goosebumps to erupt on Emily's skin. Alison moves closer, until their noses are barely brushing against each other. Their lips centimeters from where they desire it most. Close but not close enough. Alison breathes a simple, tickling word across her girl's lips, "Hi." And Emily broke. The brunette let out a slight growl, tugging the offending towel free from her girlfriend's body and pinning her down on the bed—much to Alison's delight._

Now that their passions are temporarily sated, Emily remembers why she was summoned to the blonde's house in the first place. She moves off from her hovering position above the girl and rolls them both to their sides. Alison immediately tangles their legs together, not wanting to miss the intimacy of their skin to skin contact. She smiles at the way the little hairs on Emily's arm move to attention when she traces absentminded patterns on the tanned skin. Emily's body will always react to her touch.

"So," Emily began, her thumb gently stroking the curve of Alison's jawline, "tree decorating, huh?"

"Uh huh," the blonde leans into her touch, closing her eyes to savor the gentle caress. The tree long forgotten. The cooling sweat on their bodies makes them both aware of the frigid temperatures right outside their window. Emily reaches behind her to grab the sheets, throwing it over the two of them to keep them warm. At the gesture, Alison scoots in closer, tucking her head in the crook of Emily's neck, encasing herself in their shared warmth. It amazes her how quickly Emily can go from dominating sex goddess to the most gentle, caring soul. It makes her feel loved and taken cared of, like Emily cherishes the post-coital moments of calm just as much as their heated throes of passion.

To be honest, she did want Emily to come over so they could decorate the tree together. The DiLaurentis family was never big on Christmas traditions. With her dad working nonstop, her mom hosting holiday parties to pass time, and Jason out God-knows-where drinking, Christmas was hardly a family affair. The Christmas tree was always beautifully decorated though, each year a different opulent theme. Unbeknownst to everyone, the tree was only so flawlessly beautiful because her mom hired a special decoration team to deck out the entire house. Never once did Alison have a hand in decorating the tree.

This year, with her dad away on his usual business trip and Jason off on some humanitarian project in South America, Alison figured was headed for another Christmas alone. Of course, she's nowhere near alone. The tanned goddess currently holding her tight is testament to that. When she found the box of decorations in her attic this morning, she felt the festive spirit creeping up on her. Before long, she hulled the various boxes down to her living room and set her sights on making the tree the best it has ever looked. But decorating alone felt odd. She was gonna need a second pair of eyes and hands for this task. In comes Emily Fields. Alison pictured the day spent with the two of them picking a color scheme for the tree—maybe something white and gold this year. She envisions them placing ornaments on the tree, singing along to whatever Christmas playlist Emily would surely put on, and cuddling by the fire at the end of the day to admire their hard work.

"The tree _was_ the plan…" Alison trails off, distracted by a freckle on Emily's chest. The brunette strokes her fingers from Alison's collarbone down to her sternum, snapping her attention back to what she was trying to say. "And we can still do it tomorrow. But for now, I have a better plan."

Emily feigns innocence, "Yeah? What's that?"

She leans forward, unable to resist the urge to kiss her girl's lips again. Alison hums in pleasure.

"This. Right here. With you." Alison punctuates her words with a peck on Emily's lips. Once. Twice. The third time morphing into a deeper kiss when the brunettes tongue seeks entrance by tracing along Alison's bottom lip. The blonde welcomes her eagerly and Emily's strokes the crevices of the blonde's mouth, turning Alison into putty underneath her ministrations.

All too soon, Emily pulls back, a cheeky smile on her face, "You're spending Christmas with my family, ok?" Her tone more of a statement than a question.

When she told her mom that Ali would be alone for Christmas, Pam had insisted that the blonde spend the holidays with the Fields. No one should be alone for Christmas, she says. Pam may have had reservations about Alison in the past, but any hint of hesitation is now gone on her part. Having seen how absolutely lovedrunk the two look around each other, she knows Alison is just as head over heels for Emily as her daughter is for the vivacious blonde. On Wayne's part, he had always seen past the petulant terror that was teenage Alison and saw the inner Alison she wouldn't let anyone else see. This Alison would only come out when she and Emily were alone. But the secret stares and ill-kept smiles Alison tried so hard to hide were easily spotted by the eldest Fields. He saw her for who is truly is, a trait he shares with Emily. So the thought of the Fields family spending the holiday with Alison is perfectly agreeable—and Emily couldn't be more over the moon at the prospect. She knows how lonely Christmases usually are for the blonde. But not this year. This year, Emily would make sure to show the blonde all her Christmas must-do's and share all her holiday traditions with the love of her life. She can hardly wait.

Alison beams at the invitation. It means the world to her that Emily's family accepts her as one of their own. The idea of spending Christmas with the love of her life has her tingling all over.

"Ok," she breathes onto Emily's lips, rolling the brunette onto her back. Alison looks down at the goddess below her. Her blue eyes spark with brewing desire. Emily sucks in a breath as she feels the sensual shift in the air.

"My turn," Alison mischievously grinned, dotting kisses down Emily chest.

When the first of Emily's moans reach her ears, she's starting to understand why Emily loves Christmas so much. It's quickly becoming her favorite time of the year too.


End file.
